The purposes of this study are to determine the response rate and duration of response to topotecan administered as a continuous infusion for 72 hrs. every 7 days in patients with platinum resistant ovarian cancer. Further objectives are to (1) describe the toxicity associated with this regimen and (2) determine topotecan pharmacokinetic parameters. At this time, the two-stage plan for patient accrual is in stage 2. Thirty-one subjects have been screened and 10 enrolled. Accrual will continue. No preliminary statistical analysis has been done.